Tic, tac
by Sempre libera
Summary: Ils faisaient partie du décor, ils sont en première ligne désormais. Et quand un acte de désespoir ne rencontre pas les effets escomptés, c'est à eux qu'il revient de lui donner un sens, pendant que les secondes s'écoulent: tic, tac...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** l'univers d'Harry Potter est la création de JKR.

Remerciements à **_Clochett_**, _**Marauder's Mad**_ & **_Picadilly_** qui ont accepté de bêtalecter cette fic et sans lesquelles je n'aurais pas osé me lancer.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Il est sans doute suicidaire de vous prévenir, mais cette fic a pour héros des personnages secondaires, voire carrément délaissés. Autant vous éviter la déception dès maintenant: le Golden Trio ne sera pas du voyage.

Cette histoire peut être considérée comme un univers alternatif qui débute vers la fin du tome 6, mais elle contiendra d'importants spoilers du tome 7. Elle comportera des scènes assez sombres, même si le rating reste T.

Si cette note ne vous a pas découragés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...et vous rappelle que les commentaires sont plus que bienvenus!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Boum, boum, boum._

Les battements assourdissants de son cœur se précipitèrent. En vain, elle tenta de les maîtriser ; elle demeurait étrangère à la liesse environnante.

Ils célébraient la chute d'une légende, piétinant sans relâche la mémoire du sorcier qu'hier encore ils redoutaient. Leur joie sauvage avait éclaté sans retenue après que Severus Snape, prosterné devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, eût déclaré d'une voix égale :

« Maître, selon vos ordres, Albus Dumbledore a péri de ma main. »

Severus avait accompli la mission fatale dévolue à son fils ; Draco vivrait. Le pire était passé.

Pourtant, Narcissa Malfoy ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la terreur insidieuse qui l'oppressait. Le silence prolongé du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'alarmait. Il aurait dû férocement exulter à l'annonce de la mort de son ennemi, il aurait dû s'emparer de la baguette que Severus avait déposée en trophée à ses pieds pour s'en proclamer le nouveau propriétaire.

Mais ce silence… Narcissa n'entendait que lui, au milieu des exclamations et des rires gras des autres Mangemorts. Le temps s'altérait, les minutes ralentissaient, et elle comprit soudain que leur destin à tous se jouerait sur trois secondes de silence. Trois secondes de trop.

Tel un oiseau fasciné par un cobra, Narcissa resta figée à observer la parabole gracieuse que décrivit la baguette de Dumbledore avant de se poser dans la paume du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne sortit pas davantage de sa transe quand l'éclair vert frappa Severus de plein fouet.

« Severus était un serviteur exemplaire, mais la baguette de Dumbledore ne peut avoir qu'un seul maître. »

L'épitaphe de Severus par son meurtrier jeta un froid dans la pièce.

« Plus rien ne m'arrêtera à présent. Mon règne peut enfin commencer. »

Tous s'inclinèrent.

« Jeune Malfoy, tu retourneras à Poudlard. Rodolphus, tu montreras à ton neveu comment se débarrasser proprement de ses anciens camarades Sangs-de-Bourbe. Greyback occupera les Aurors au même moment. »

Le loup-garou étira ses lèvres en un sourire qui révéla ses dents jaunes et pointues. Il referma la mâchoire d'un coup sec, et Narcissa sut qu'il aiguisait ses canines.

« Qu'ils comprennent mon message : leurs enfants ne sont plus hors de notre portée ».

Sa façade parfaitement composée ne s'était pas fissurée une seule fois. Cependant, alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard au corps de Severus, et qu'elle songea à son fils désormais dépourvu de protecteur, Narcissa entendit repartir de plus belle : _boum, boum, boum. _

Grondant belliqueusement, tels des coups de canon tirés au loin.

* * *

_Tic, tac, tic._

Etendue sur le ventre, joue contre l'herbe, avant-bras repliés en un angle bizarre et bracelet-montre au poignet, elle écoutait la valse de la trotteuse.

Une valse à trois temps, irrégulière et illogique. Rien à voir avec le rituel immuable et apaisant du balancier d'une pendule _: tic-tac, tic-tac_…se répétant à l'infini, jusqu'à ce que l'on stoppe leur routine, par respect pour un mort.

Une valse à trois temps. Un temps pour vivre, un temps pour mourir, et…

Elle ne se souvenait plus du troisième. Lorsque l'on était vivante et que l'on se sentait déjà un peu morte, à quoi consacrait-on ce troisième temps ?

Tout près de son oreille, la valse de la petite trotteuse d'ordinaire si discrète prenait de l'amplitude, crevant le silence qui s'était abattu sur la pelouse de Poudlard par une chaude journée de juin, quelques jours avant les vacances.

La valse continuait, impertinente, refusant de s'arrêter. En dépit de la mauvaise conscience que ce sentiment lui donnait, Mandy Brocklehurst lui en savait gré.

La mélopée sans notes qui émanait des cadavres lui brisait les tympans.

Le rythme de la trotteuse la transportait dans un monde intermédiaire, des limbes en suspension.

_Tic, tac, tic.

* * *

_

_Vanille, chocolat, citron. _

La chance lui avait souri : dans les bacs déjà sérieusement entamés du marchand de glaces moldu, ses trois parfums préférés étaient restés en quantité suffisante.

Le jeune garçon entreprit de lécher avec enthousiasme non feint les boules colorées dépassant du cornet gaufré. Il aimait se promener sans but aux alentours de Charings Cross, s'aventurer à la lisière du monde moldu, et que ce soit dans les boutiques de l'un ou l'autre monde, dépenser ses maigres économies pour un dinosaure en plastique ou des Chocogrenouilles.

C'était une belle journée d'été, ensoleillée, et bientôt sa sœur préférée rentrerait de Poudlard, l'école dans laquelle il effectuerait sa première rentrée, en septembre prochain. Il avait hâte de faire ses emplettes dans les échoppes du Chemin de Traverse, d'avoir sa baguette à lui, et son hibou, petit et d'un blanc de neige, comme celui que sa sœur et lui avaient vu en septembre dernier, enfermé dans une cage étroite, avec de grands yeux tristes. Il s'était promis de le libérer, s'il tenait jusqu'en septembre prochain, et si Père le permettait, bien sûr.

Alors qu'il alternait consciencieusement la dégustation des cônes de vanille et de chocolat, il s'aperçut avec horreur que la glace au citron dégoulinait. Il s'empressa de rattraper sa négligence, quand il entendit un hurlement au loin.

Puis d'autres hurlements, plus rapprochés. Il leva les yeux, le temps d'apercevoir une forme aux contours flous et massifs qui se jeta sur lui.

Son cornet tomba à la renverse.

Les boules fondirent au soleil.

_Vanille, chocolat, citron._

Les trois cônes s'unirent en une mare tricolore.

La petite flaque prit une teinte fraise. Ou cassis, au choix.

* * *

_Un, deux, trois._

Un, deux, trois…, répéta Madame Pomfresh. Le chiffre « quatre » restait étouffé dans sa gorge.

Sur les lits de l'infirmerie, les corps des étudiants qui avaient pris le frais sur la pelouse de Poudlard. Tous recouverts d'un drap blanc.

L'infirmière s'approcha du quatrième, découvrant Colin Creevey. Elle voulut retirer de ses mains rigides l'appareil photo qu'il avait serré contre lui jusque dans le trépas, mais dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Il était coriace, refusant d'abandonner son trésor.

Madame Pomfresh ferma ensuite les paupières du garçon, puis refit ses comptes, recommençant depuis le début. Les additions attendraient.

_Un, deux, trois…

* * *

_

_Un, deux, trois pas. Virer à droite._

_Un, deux, trois pas. Virer à gauche._

Indifférent aux soupirs courroucés de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan auxquels il donnait le tournis, Neville Londubat reprit sa marche sans but dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La pièce avait perdu sa chaleur habituelle, désertée par Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger le lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, sans doute pour accomplir une mission cruciale dans la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Parvati Patil et sa sœur Padma avaient été pratiquement rapatriées par leurs parents, dont on pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude à l'assassinat du directeur de l'école de leur progéniture. Quant à Lavande et Ginny, elles s'étaient réfugiées dans le dortoir des filles.

Dans toutes les salles communes, excepté celle des Serpentards, tous rentrés chez eux avant même la mort de Dumbledore, les rumeurs circulaient. On disait que parmi les élèves ayant choisi de passer leur dernier jour d'école sur la pelouse de Poudlard, aucun n'avait survécu à l'attaque inopinée d'une poignée de Mangemorts. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes entre le début de l'attaque et l'arrivée des Aurors, mais ce laps de temps avait suffi à provoquer un carnage.

Colin Creevey, Su Li, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Eloïse Midgen, Jimmy Peakes, figuraient sur la liste temporaire des victimes, liste qui promettait de s'allonger. Il avait été si tentant de se reposer au bord du lac par ce doux soleil…

« Les Aurors étaient censés protéger l'école après la mort de Dumbledore ! Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas réagi plus tôt ! » explosa soudain Seamus.

Dean ne répondit pas. Arrivé au niveau de la cheminée éteinte, Neville s'arrêta net, puis fit marche arrière, direction la porte. Personne dans les couloirs, à l'exception d'Ernie MacMillan, l'air malheureux, qui salua machinalement Neville avant de retourner dans sa salle commune, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Les Poufsouffles étaient réputés pour leur amour de la nature et des activités de plein air.

Arrivé dans un couloir désert, il réitéra par trois fois son manège des trois pas.

La salle sur demande l'accueillit.

* * *

_Une marche, deux marches, trois marches._

Megan Jones avait pleinement conscience du ridicule de la situation. Des camarades de classe étaient morts de mort violente, tous les élèves se réunissaient en conseil extraordinaire dans leurs salles communes respectives, et elle, assise devant l'entrée de la pièce des Poufsouffles, comptait le nombre de marches du Grand escalier. Ce qu'elle faisait consciencieusement, de mémoire, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas sous les yeux à l'heure actuelle.

Les détails triviaux l'empêchaient de _trop_ penser, ce qui était une bonne chose. Megan le reconnaissait elle-même, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour l'effrayer. Une souris, un épouvantard, un scroutt à pétard, Vous-Savez-Qui…

Elle frissonna. Vous-Savez-Qui n'entrait certainement pas dans la catégorie du « pas grand-chose ». Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde des sorciers, presque sept ans auparavant, la simple mention de Vous-Savez-Qui lui donnait des cauchemars. Il ressemblait au Croquemitaine de ses jeunes années, tapi dans l'ombre de sa chambre, attendant l'heure propice pour faire basculer la dormeuse sereine dans un gouffre sans fond.

Mais, comme dans les contes de fée, le méchant serait vaincu par les héros. Cet été, Megan serait à l'abri parmi les siens, et avec un peu de chance, sa rentrée dans le monde magique coïnciderait avec la défaite par Harry Potter du Méchant Mage Noir, et elle ne serait jamais confrontée à ces horribles Mangemorts.

« Tu es à Poufsouffle » énonça une voix douce.

Megan réprima un soupir. Cette voix si particulière, ce manque total d'à propos…

Luna Lovegood se tenait devant elle. Megan n'avait rien contre la Serdaigle d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle la trouvait extrêmement bizarre. De plus, son calme surréel offrait un contraste humiliant avec sa propre fébrilité.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres. » constata Luna.

Megan ne contesta pas l'évidence.

« Je vais rejoindre Neville à la salle sur demande. Viens. »

La requête, inattendue et formulée si simplement, prit Megan de court.

_Une marche, deux marches, trois marches…_

De toute façon, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

_Cela n'engage à rien_, se rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle suivait Luna.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._

Sans qu'elle le réalisât, ses doigts battaient le rythme sur le blason de Serdaigle qui ornait sa robe.

Enfin, Minerva McGonagall passa en un coup de vent, l'admonestant au passage :

« Miss MacDougal, retournez dans votre salle commune ! »

Morag se lança à sa poursuite :

« Professeur, je vous en prie, c'est urgent !

-Miss MacDougal, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne. _Ceci_ est urgent !

-J'ai besoin d'une autorisation de sortie. » implora la jeune fille.

« Il suffit, Miss MacDougal ! » riposta sèchement la directrice, toisant l'audacieuse de son regard le plus sévère, mais les yeux bleu sombre ne cillèrent pas.

« Je dois absolument aller sur place…

-Vous n'irez nulle part tant qu'un contingent d'Aurors capables ne nous aura pas été fourni par le Ministère pour protéger la vie de nos élèves ! Il y a eu assez de morts pour aujourd'hui !

-Mais mon…

-Retournez dans votre salle commune et ne vous avisez pas d'en sortir, est-ce clair, Miss MacDougal ? »

La directrice s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant Morag furieuse. Au lieu de prendre la direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles, la jeune fille se dirigea sans hésitation vers une statue derrière laquelle elle avait vu les jumeaux Weasley disparaître, deux ans auparavant.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._

Dûment tapoté, le crâne de l'elfe de pierre se fendit, révélant un levier qu'elle actionna. Le passage secret pour Honeydukes s'ouvrit à elle, et Morag quitta Poudlard sans regarder en arrière.

_Inspirer, expirer, inspirer…_

Dit comme cela, le procédé paraissait d'une simplicité confondante, mais Draco Malfoy pouvait en témoigner, son application lorsque l'on courait comme un dératé était beaucoup plus difficile.

Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire :

« Tu dois fuir, Draco. »

Elle l'avait attiré à part, quelques minutes avant son départ pour l'attaque éclair de Poudlard.

Fuir ? Au moment où leur camp marquait des points ? Il avait protesté :

« Dumbledore est mort. Nous sommes du côté gagnant, Mère.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'être du « bon côté », mais de survivre ! » avait-elle sifflé en réponse. Puis, dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Servir fidèlement ne rapportera rien, pas même la garantie d'avoir la vie sauve. As-tu déjà oublié Severus ? »

_Inspirer, expirer, inspirer._

Il avait faussé compagnie à Rodolphus dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Ironiquement, il avait profité de la confusion pour chercher refuge au château qu'il avait dû quitter si précipitamment la dernière fois.

Enfin, il atteignit son but. Il voulait un endroit où il serait hors d'atteinte.

Le mur s'ouvrit, et il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il se jeta tête la première dans la pièce.

_Inspirer, expirer…_

Expelliarmus ! Stupefix !

* * *

_Un, deux…_

_A trois, il attaquerait._

Comment Voldemort avait-il appris qu'il s'était rendu sur la tombe de ses parents, Harry Potter l'ignorait. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait eu raison de vouloir lui apprendre à fermer son esprit… mais il avait eu tort de faire confiance à un Serpentard, songea Harry haineusement.

La brûlure de sa cicatrice l'avertit de la présence de son adversaire. Ron, Hermione et lui étaient pris au piège. La bataille finale allait avoir lieu, trop tôt.

Ce n'était pas prévu, paniqua Harry. Il eut peur pour ses amis, pour la chasse aux Horcruxes dont ils n'avaient parlé à personne. Et si partir seuls, à l'aventure, au nez et à la barbe du Professeur MacGonagall, avait été une erreur ? Et s'ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne en croyant qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux avant d'en arriver à la confrontation ultime ?

Il rassembla son courage. A trois, il surgirait de derrière la tombe de Lily et James Potter, et prendrait l'offensive, en digne Gryffondor. A trois, il serait prêt à rencontrer son destin.

_Un, deux… _

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le corps du Survivant voltigea dans les airs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce furent trois cadavres d'adolescents qui reposèrent au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

* * *

_Une, deux, trois Mornilles, _compta Parvati Patil. 

Elle tendit la monnaie d'appoint au buraliste, puis s'empara sans plus de cérémonie du dernier numéro du _Daily Prophet_.

A la une, la triple exécution d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom s'étalait en toutes lettres.

La vue de Parvati se brouilla. Un léger cliquetis qu'elle connaissait bien l'avertit de la présence de Padma. Une main lui tendit un mouchoir.

«La bataille finale…Nous l'avons perdue » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de sa sœur :

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, dis ? »

Les grands yeux noirs de Padma fixèrent un point de l'horizon inconnu à Parvati. Doucement, elle répondit :

« La guerre. »

* * *


	2. La fin est un prélude

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Remerciements à _**Clochett,**_ _**Marauder's Mad**_ &_**Picadilly**_ pour leur bêtalecture approfondie !

Et merci aux revieweurs du prologue pour leurs encouragements : _**Clochett**_ & _**Marauder's Mad**_ , mais aussi **Ezilda**, **Maelys**, **perrinette**, **titemaya** & **Plumiere** !

* * *

Chapitre Un- La fin est un prélude

* * *

Neville Londubat passait, à juste titre pour un garçon doux et accommodant, l'archétype du citoyen modèle jugé parfaitement apte à la vie sociale. 

Aujourd'hui cependant, Neville aurait pu en remonter au plus farouche anachorète, au plus sauvage misanthrope. L'abattement dans lequel les funèbres nouvelles l'avaient plongé lui rendait toute présence humaine insupportable. Il s'était donc réfugié dans la Salle sur demande pour y trouver son havre de paix, et oublier ainsi le chaos qui menaçait d'éclater au dehors. Jamais auparavant la Salle sur demande ne l'avait déçu.

Il fallait une première fois à tout, songea-t-il lorsque Luna, accompagnée d'une Poufsouffle de sixième année, s'invita tranquillement, prenant un coussin d'un canapé, et s'y asseyant en tailleur après l'avoir posé à même le sol.

Neville n'eut pas le cœur de les renvoyer. De quel droit l'aurait-il fait ? Néanmoins, il sentit une étrange lassitude le gagner à la vue du petit menton tremblotant, singulièrement enfantin, de la Poufsouffle. L'habitude l'emporta, et il se força à lui sourire d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. En temps ordinaire, Neville, éperdu, aurait cherché à réparer son erreur, tout en se répandant en excuses.

Au lieu de cela, Neville fut tout d'abord vexé comme un pou que sa tentative de consolation ait rencontré des résultats aussi peu concluants. Mais il éprouva également cette lassitude familière, qu'il put cette fois diagnostiquer. Avec un choc, il comprit qu'il était fatigué d'être gentil.

Il laissa Luna consoler la Poufsouffle-ou plutôt, Megan-, et ne manifesta aucun signe de son exaspération croissante alors que la voix douce de Luna entonnait une berceuse.

Combien de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Les sanglots de Megan s'arrêtaient, puis reprenaient spasmodiquement. Luna continuait sa berceuse, s'accordant régulièrement des intervalles.

Un corps traversa le mur. Megan cria et Neville frôla la crise cardiaque.

A y regarder de plus près, il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, mais d'une élève de Serdaigle à la cravate défaite.

« Mandy Brocklehurst » annonça Luna à la cantonade.

La dénommée Mandy n'accorda pas un regard au petit groupe. Elle traversa silencieusement la pièce dont elle s'appropria un recoin, et nul ne l'entendit plus.

Honnêtement, Neville sentit que la frayeur qui les avait saisis, Megan et lui, à l'entrée muette de la Serdaigle, était justifiée. Certes, Mandy n'était pas un spectre, mais sa pâleur et ses yeux vides avaient quelque chose de sinistre.

D'ailleurs, la pièce entière perdait inexorablement sa chaleur. Neville n'aurait su dire ce qui l'irritait le plus, des reniflements de Megan, des mélodies fredonnées par Luna, ou du silence de Mandy. Ses nerfs menaçaient de le lâcher, il suffoquait dans la salle sur demande soudain exiguë. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté aux cruels jeux du sort, mais l'assassinat de Dumbledore et le massacre de ses camarades l'entraînaient vers des sentiers inconnus, hors de sa passivité coutumière.

Trop longtemps résigné, il avait bravement encaissé les coups. Il lui prenait une furieuse envie de les rendre.

Aussi, quand la Providence, le hasard ou la Fatalité, ou quel que soit le nom donné par les hommes à la curieuse entité qui préside à leurs destinées, lui offrit sur un plateau un Draco Malfoy essoufflé aux réflexes émoussés, Neville rendit les armes.

* * *

La tension était palpable jusque dans le bureau directorial. Minerva MacGonagall se tenait droite, roc inébranlable dans Poudlard sur le point de s'effondrer. 

Suivi de son assistant, le Ministre de la Magie fit son entrée :

Les lèvres pincées, elle demanda sans aménité :

« Mes respects, Monsieur le Ministre. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a retenu quand votre présence était requise d'urgence ? Notre entretien aurait dû avoir lieu voilà une heure de cela !

-Ce qui m'a retenu, Professeur MacGonagall, est la découverte du corps d'Harry Potter, en compagnie de deux autres étudiants. Nous avons notre petite idée sur l'identité de leurs assassins, mais ceci n'a plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? « riposta Rufus Scrimgeour avec acrimonie.

Minerva chancela, alors que Scrimgeour poursuivait sans pitié :

« Nos Aurors sont débordés. L'attaque de Charings Cross a été planifiée en même temps que l'attaque de vos élèves.

-Charings Cross ? » répéta Minerva.

« Des loups-garous », précisa sobrement Scrimgeour. « Un désordre effroyable. Femmes, enfants, moldus, ils s'en sont pris à tous, sans exception. Nos Oubliators en auront pour plusieurs jours à effacer les traces.

-Les survivants ?

-Une demi-douzaine, tous grièvement blessés. Très certainement contaminés par les morsures. »

Minerva ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle se devait de rester forte, en dépit de la lucidité terrible qui la forçait à accepter le retard fatal des Aurors, la mort d'Harry Potter et de ses amis, qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir au lendemain du décès d'Albus..

« Les informations circulent trop vite, et nous manquons de temps. La mort de Potter portera le coup de grâce, nous n'avons pas pu empêcher que l'information sorte aujourd'hui- de combien d'heures avez-vous réussi à la faire reculer, Weasley ? » continua Scrimgeour en se tournant vers l'ombre qui griffonnait fébrilement des notes dans son calepin.

En dépit de ce qu'elle savait de Percy Weasley et de sa rupture avec les siens, Minerva ressentit un élan de compassion envers le grand jeune homme grandi trop vite, aux tâches de rousseur si semblables à celles Ronald Weasley. En ce jour funeste, lui aussi avait perdu un être cher.

Toutes velléités de sympathie s'évanouirent lorsque les lunettes d'écaille répondirent prestement, d'un ton froidement professionnel :

« Nous avons six heures, Monsieur. Le _Daily Prophet_ ne peut pas faire plus. En contrepartie, nous pouvons négocier les événements de Poudlard dans la rubrique « faits divers » des numéros suivants, Mrs Skeeter étant prête à coopérer pour rédiger plusieurs éditoriaux consacrés à Harry Potter. Il sera plus dur d'étouffer l'attaque de Charings Cross, les rumeurs ont précédé la couverture de l'incident par la presse…

-C'est l'angle d'attaque que vous choisiriez ? » interrogea pensivement le Ministre.

« Oui, Monsieur. La mort de Potter est un symbole, mais ce sont les menées ponctuelles contre la population qui sont propices à créer un sentiment de panique général. Vous-Savez-Qui l'a parfaitement compris, ainsi que le prouvent ces deux attentats simultanés.

-Bien, Weasley. Attendez-moi à l'extérieur », ordonna Rufus Scrimgeour.

Une fois Percy Weasley sorti, le Ministre alla droit au but :

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Minerva. Le temps nous est compté, il est l'heure d'oublier les différends qui nous ont séparés par le passé. L'Ordre du Phoenix et le Ministère combattent le même ennemi…

-…avec des méthodes radicalement différentes », l'interrompit superbement Minerva. «Des méthodes qu'Albus Dumbledore n'a jamais approuvées et que je ne saurais cautionner.

-Au diable vos damnés principes ! » s'emporta Scrimgeour, secouant sa crinière de fauve. « Nous nous préparons à mener une guerre- l'ennemi a déjà déclaré la guerre psychologique, en tuant vos élèves- et sans l'adhésion de la population, nous sommes finis !

-C'est ainsi que vous comptez remporter leur adhésion, Rufus ? En mentant effrontément ? ils apprendront la vérité, _Daily Prophet_ ou non ! Ils y ont droit ! » conclut sèchement Minerva.

« Vous ignorez comment fonctionne la psychologie des foules, Minerva. Si nous leur disons la vérité, toute la vérité dès maintenant –que leurs enfants ne sont plus en sécurité, ni à Poudlard, ni dans toute l'Angleterre ; que nos forces sont insuffisamment préparées pour affronter une armée de Mangemorts et d'autres créatures ralliées à Voldemort ; que sans Albus Dumbledore, je le reconnais, il ne craint plus rien ni personne ; que les attaques d'aujourd'hui étaient un avertissement, qui sera réitéré jusqu'à ce que nous cédions-, pensez-vous qu'ils nous soutiendront dans notre résistance ou qu'ils préféreront la paix, à n'importe quel prix ?

-Nous avons toujours lutté contre Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est faire insulte au courage de nos compatriotes que de dire qu'ils céderont parce que nous avons perdu une bataille ! » s'enflamma Minerva.

« Une bataille que beaucoup, inspirés par la propagande autour du Survivant, croyaient décisive. Si effectivement elle l'était, nous devons le garder pour nous. Minerva, ne laissez pas cette stupide questions de principes nous diviser. L'Ordre est une force dont a besoin le Ministère, et le Ministère possède les moyens financiers pour vous soutenir. Ne rejetez pas ma main tendue, Minerva, ou il n'y en aura peut-être pas d'autres.

-Vous n'achèterez pas l'Ordre. Albus ne l'aurait pas permis, et vous le savez, ou vous n'auriez pas eu l'audace de me faire cette proposition.

-Vous vous méprenez, Minerva » protesta Scrimgeour.

Elle le fixa avec une méfiance non dissimulée :

« Que cache cette générosité, Rufus ? Qu'attendez-vous de l'Ordre en échange ? ».

L'étincelle combative disparut des yeux du Ministre. Il fit quelques pas en direction du phœnix de Dumbledore, qui avait l'air mal en point, puis, comme étant parvenu à une décision, il se retourna vers Minerva qui attendait :

« Le Ministère n'en a plus pour longtemps. Depuis mon arrivée au poste, j'ai mené mon enquête, étudié les CV, des employés les plus insignifiants aux plus hauts fonctionnaires, collecté jusqu'au moindre bruit de couloir. Le résultat est que dans tout le Ministère, il n'y a pas six hommes auxquels je ferais entièrement confiance en cas de progression rapide des forces de Voldemort »

Minerva se retint d'émettre un reniflement sarcastique.

« Il me faut la liste.

-Quelle liste ?

-La liste des hommes sur lesquels je peux compter si les choses tournent mal. Des hommes auxquels je pourrais confier mes dernières instructions, ce que Potter a oublié de faire avant de se lancer dans je ne sais quelle aventure sur les ordres de Dumbledore. » Sa bouche prit un pli amer. « Ne commettons pas à nouveau cette erreur, Minerva. Donnez-moi les noms des membres de l'Ordre infiltrés au Ministère. »

Minerva jugea inutile de protester pour la forme. Rufus Scrimgeour savait, et ses dénégations n'y changeraient rien.

Elle répondit simplement :

« Non. »

Scrimgeour bondit :

« Avez-vous compris la gravité de la situation ?

-Je l'ai parfaitement comprise, Monsieur le Ministre. Mais la réponse est non.

- Vous seriez surprise de connaître le nombre d'employés du Ministère prêts à collaborer avec l'ennemi, sans aucune aide de _l'Imperium._ Je suis seul, Minerva !

-Croyez que je regrette profondément cette situation, mais je ne peux pas vous accorder ce que vous me demandez. Je protège les nôtres. »

Il eut un rire amer :

« Je vois. Vous et Dumbledore, l'Ordre entier, même combat, n'est-ce pas ? Vous protégez les vôtres. La différence avec moi, c'est que je cherche à protéger notre communauté toute entière. »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Arrivé au seuil, il lança :

« Je crains fort que vous et les vôtres ne regrettiez amèrement votre refus. J'aurais au moins la satisfaction de savoir que l'échec de notre alliance n'est pas de mon fait. »

Restée seule, Minerva s'appuya enfin au lourd bureau. Elle s'adressa à voix haute au silence de la pièce :

« J'ai failli. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, pour le trio qui n'était plus, pour les élèves innocents qui avaient perdu la vie dans le parc de Poudlard, pour les morts de Charings Cross, et pour les victimes à venir.

Muet dans sa cage, Fumseck se consumait. Aveuglée par son chagrin, Minerva ne vit pas le petit tas de cendres qui se formait.

* * *

Il y avait des journées qui commençaient mal, se poursuivaient encore plus mal et s'achevaient sur une note bien pire. 

Draco Malfoy en faisait l'acide constat. La salle sur demande, qui avait toujours satisfait ses exigences, venait de se montrer tristement peu à la hauteur.

En quête d'un asile, il était tombé dans un asile de fous. Entre Neville Londubat qui l'avait proprement désarmé, stupéfixé et, ô outrage ! lui avait confisqué sa baguette, une Poufsouffle aux yeux rougis par les larmes qui répétait hystériquement « c'est un Mangemort ! vous avez vu son bras ? » à qui voulait l'entendre, une Serdaigle qui lui avait à peine jeté un regard (ce qui le froissa au plus haut point) avant de se détourner de la commotion pour reporter son attention sur le mur, et cerise sur le gâteau, Loufoca Lovegood qui, elle, le regardait bien trop fixement à son goût.

Il était décidément en bonne compagnie.

« Bonjour, Draco Malfoy » dit Luna sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu t'es enfui parce que tu n'avais pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore ? »

Neville fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, la Poufsouffle verdit considérablement, et Draco en resta muet.

Force lui était de reconnaître que Loufoca avait admirablement bien résumé la situation.

Neville reprit l'interrogatoire en main :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? ».

Draco brûlait d'envie de lui assener quelque réplique bien sentie mais, tenu en respect et exténué, il jugea plus prudent de se taire, d'autant plus que l'autre folle s'était interposée :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit », reprit-elle avec une patience admirable à l'adresse de Neville, « il s'est enfui car il craignait d'être puni pour son échec. Il cherchait un abri, et il a pensé à la salle sur demande. »

Neville sentait la situation lui échapper. Désespéré, il tenta sa dernière cartouche :

« Ou alors, il s'est égaré après avoir aidé ses camarades Mangemorts à tuer nos amis !

-C'est vrai ? J'espère que tu n'as tué personne. C'est mal de tuer quelqu'un. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'intimida pas Draco le moins du monde, mais il demeura coi.

« Mais Harry a dit que tu avais baissé ta baguette et que tu aurais laissé la vie sauve à Dumbledore si le Professeur Snape n'était pas intervenu. »

A la mention de son ancien professeur, Draco se raidit. Il ne voulait pas penser à Severus Snape, à l'aide que ce dernier lui avait toujours apportée, à son corps sans vie enterré à la hâte dans une sépulture inconnue.

« Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? » l'interrogea gravement Luna, ses yeux bleus le transperçant sans ciller.

« Luna, nous nous y prenons mal. Gardons notre sang-froid » déclara Neville, front plissé.

Pour un peu, Draco en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Une question de plus, et ses nerfs auraient lâché. Il fut presque reconnaissant à Londubat d'avoir mis un terme à ce cauchemar éveillé. Presque.

« Je vais aller voir le professeur MacGonagal. Elle saura quoi faire de lui », dit finalement Neville.

Cette journée ne pouvait pas empirer, fut la dernière pensée de Draco alors que Neville pointait sa baguette sur lui et le stupéfixait à nouveau.

* * *

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Weasley ? » aboya Rufus Scrimgeour. 

« Non, Monsieur », répondit son subordonné.

D'un ton bourru qu'il n'essaya pas d'adoucir, le Ministre revint à la charge :

« Vous pourrez prendre un jour de congé pour l'enterrement. Nous avons besoin de vous, mais nous nous passerons de vos services pour la journée.

-Non, Monsieur. »

Le refus était ferme.

«Mon frère a fait son choix sans tenir compte de mes avertissements. Je ne peux plus rien pour lui à présent. »

Scrimgeour hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

« Monsieur, s'enhardit Percy, pouvons-nous compter sur l'aide des Ministères européens ?

-La France est en pleine coupe du monde de Bavboules, l'Espagne et l'Allemagne adhèrent encore au point de vue de Fudge selon lequel Il n'est pas de retour…Les pays d'Europe centrale sont frileux, ils connaissent les aptitudes des loups-garous au combat…Les Ministères scandinaves m'ont fait savoir qu'ils ne tenaient pas à se mettre les Géants à dos à présent que ces derniers se sont ralliés à Lui. Cela répond à votre question, Weasley ?

-Oui, Monsieur ».

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, puis :

« Monsieur, combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? ».

Le silence de Scrimgeour était suffisamment éloquent. De toute façon, Percy n'attendait pas de réponse.

* * *

« Ernie, sais-tu où est le Professeur MacGonagall ? Je dois lui parler de toute urgence. 

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Neville » répondit Ernie d'une voix rauque.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau croisés dans les couloirs. L'inquiétude gagna Neville à la vue de ce qui restait du jovial préfet, maintenant dévasté.

« Je reviens de la salle commune des Serdaigle. La sœur d'Anthony Goldstein travaille pour le _Prophet_, c'est une source sûre.

-Et alors ? »

Neville s'impatientait. Ernie hésita, puis lâcha d'une voix hachée par l'émotion :

« Harry, Ron et Hermione ont été retrouvés. Morts. Tués par Tu-sais-qui.

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ernie, tu as mal compris. »

Le Poufsouffle baissa la tête et s'éloigna, se préparant à la tâche peu enviable d'annoncer la nouvelle aux élèves de sa maison.

Machinalement, Neville retourna à la salle sur demande. Comme un automate, il reprit les paroles d'Ernie. Il lut l'horreur et la tristesse dans les yeux de Luna et de Megan, mais la réaction de Draco fut la plus bruyante.

« Potter, tué ? »

Neville acquiesça, la gorge serrée.

« Seize ans qu'il survivait à n'en plus finir. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il a décidé de se faire tuer. Le jour de ma fuite. Il m'aura pourri la vie jusqu'au bout ! Il n'aurait pas pu rester en vie, ce crétin ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver, Merlin, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver… » cria Draco.

Neville était un honnête citoyen, doux et pacifique. Mais à ce moment-là, il fut fortement tenté de tordre le cou à l'égoïste.

« Votre réaction est disproportionnée » lança une voix dépourvue de toute émotion. Ni colère, ni joie, ni chagrin. Juste une voix, qui provenait du recoin dans lequel s'était réfugiée Mandy Brocklehurst.

« Leur mort est tragique, mais qu'en reste-t-il ? Trois noms rayés, ajoutés à la liste des décès du jour. »

Neville décida qu'il préférait Mandy silencieuse.

* * *

« Qu'as-tu fait de mon fils, Rodolphus ? ». 

En comédienne consommée, Narcissa jouait les mères affolées. Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore rentré, mais elle se devait de feindre l'ignorance pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres Mangemorts, d'autant plus.que ce sale rat de Pettigrew, toujours prêt à moucharder, rôdait dans l'assistance.

« Je l'ignore, ma chère » se défendit son beau-frère. « Il nous accompagnait comme convenu, puis je l'ai perdu de vue alors que nous passions à l'attaque.

-Tu l'as abandonné ! » accusa Narcissa, vindicative.

Bellatrix vola au secours de son époux :

« Draco est assez grand pour suivre les consignes ! A moins qu'il ne les ait délibérément ignorées… »

Narcissa pâlit :

« Qu'insinues-tu ? Mon fils est loyal à la cause !

-Attends demain pour t'inquiéter. S'il n'est pas rentré d'ici là, nous lancerons des recherches » intervint calmement Lucius.

« Et pour couper court à ton inquiétude, Cissa, je me charge de ramener ton fils. J'en fais une affaire personnelle » renchérit Bellatrix.

Narcissa frémit à la malveillance contenue dans les mots de sa sœur, et se prit à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas commis une erreur en incitant son fils à fuir leur camp.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle fut sans doute la seule des Mangemorts à être atteinte au cœur par la mort d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Lord Voldemort était satisfait de sa journée. Il avait fait d'une pierre trois coups. 

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne contrôle le Ministère. Privé de Dumbledore et du survivant, l'Ordre du Phoenix se désagrégerait inéluctablement.

Qui oserait s'opposer à lui à présent ?

La nuit tombait, mais Lord Voldemort ne voyait que l'aube radieuse qui se levait sur une nouvelle ère.

Son ère.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-vos commentaires sont les bienvenus..._

_-les chapitres suivants devraient s'allonger au fur et à mesure._


End file.
